The instant invention relates generally to jointer planers and more specifically it relates to a wood thickness attachment for a jointer planer.
Numerous jointer planers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to receive attachments thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,791,335; 2,589,865 and 2,624,382 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.